Tails Doll
The Tails Doll is orange and somewhat fuzzy. It has two puffy tails sticking out of it, and limp arms and legs. It has a silvery zipper on its back that is always zipped up. It has showy stitching around its limbs, mouth, ears, hands, and feet. It has dark, soulless eyes with white circles around it. Its main colours are orange and white, but also is a brown-orange colour in Sonic Adventure and AOSTH. It has two short bangs on its head, slightly covering the top of its eyes. It has red-and-white shoes, with small white socks. The shoes themeselves give a striking resemblemence to Sonic's shoes more than Tails'. Its most defining figure is the red jewel on its head, the Blood Gem. In the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, he has a string to make it talk on its belly. Abilities * Floating: The Tails Doll's most prominent ability is to hover in mid air. It flies longer than Tails can in Sonic R and higher. * Killing: The Tails Doll is the god of murdering. It typically uses a knife or its bare hands. He can also take your soul and devour it. Appearances (Games) Sonic R As a last resort Dr. Eggman created Tails Doll out of a stuffed animal and the Blood Gem. Sonic Channel released a profile on its website, which is stated below. "As a last resort, Eggman manufactured this to catch Sonic unprepared. This, except for the power plant embedded in its head, is a mere stuffed animal, whose meager form nevertheless exhibits considerable ability in races due to its lightweight design. Still, it is also able to float in the air for a long time." Sonic and Tails encounter it at Radical City during a race. The two race and win, allowing the player to use Tails Doll. If selected in Tag Mode, after the game is completed, it will race Super Sonic, EggRobo, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles. It possibly represents Sonic defeating all of Eggmans robots. Sonic Adventure The doll used to create the Tails Doll of Sonic R makes an appearance in Sonic Adventure. It is used in 1's practice level. Seemingly, it is use for Eggman's other E-series robots, and possibly other models before it. It is one of the three targets you have to destroy in Gamma's (E-102) first level of his story in the game, there is also a Knuckles Doll and a Sonic Doll, which is the main target. The Tails Doll's appearance in this is different, there is no string and gem and he looks more like Tails, he is also in the second last level of Sonic's story in the game, as the targets pop up near the end of the level, however, it is not cursed (phew). Sonic Gems collection Tails Doll appears in the Sonic R segment of the game. Its plot is exactly like to former version of the game. It also appears in the artwork section, and the song Can You Feel the Sunshine ACID remix is new to the series. Sonic Rivals In the PSP title, Tails Doll appears as a collectable card. This card depicts the version shown in Sonic Adventure, though. It is card number 143 and is obtained by Sonic and the black knight Tails Doll makes a cameo appearance in the fan art section. Sonic Tweets In the Japanese exclusive game, Tails Doll appears as a collectible card of the nine Sonic R cards, and out of five-hundred cards in total. Other Appearances Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog In this show, Tails Doll makes two appearance's. The first is in episode 23: Grounder the Genius. It is used in a large mousetrap by Scratch and Grounder early in the episode. Sonic laughs because of how cheap it looks, and then falls into another trap. The same doll is later used in episode 40, but by Katella. It was used again to try and trap Sonic, as a wedding present to Robotnik. Sonic doesn't fall for it, but pretends to believe it because he was trying to find Tails. It is not seen again after this. Sonic the hedgehog (Archie Comics) Tails Doll appears at the end of the book, when Sally is walking away tearstruck. It is in the audience behind her. It also appears earlier when Sonic and Sally are on the stage, again in the audience. Also he is yet again seen in the MUCH later issues, when Cream discovers him thinking she can return him to his 'owner'. Trivia * In the Sonic Paradox shorts and Boozerman's Summer of Sonic videos, the Tails Doll is guarded (and in a relationship with) Marine the Raccoon. It is unknown whether the Tails Doll actually has a relationship with Marine, but most of the Sonic fandom certainly seems to think so. * Also in the Summer of Sonic videos, that version of TD said, "There's no such thing as the Curse." * However, Vector had just broken into his bathroom to interview him, so he may have just been trying to get Vector to go away peacefully. Marine then scared Vector by going 'demonic', another thing created by Boozerman and Sonic Paradox. Category:Characters Category:Robotic Counterparts Category:Memes Category:Dolls Category:Tails Doll Category:Anti Heroes